


A Clash of Hearts

by uran00b121299



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Character Death, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uran00b121299/pseuds/uran00b121299
Summary: A clash of hearts disrupts the game of thrones, and a storm of swords ensues. Will it end in a dance of love or a feast for crows?(props if you get the references)AlternativelyTwo boys from opposing families fall in love and essentially cause a war.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be split into two parts, Donghyuck and Mark
> 
> The Lannisters/Baratheons  
> King: Siwon  
> Queen: Yoona  
> Children: Taeil, Taeyong, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Yeri, and Donghyuck
> 
> The Starks  
> Lord: Kangin  
> Lady: Tiffany  
> Children: Johnny, Mark, Jaemin, and Jisung
> 
> I don't think I'll include anymore houses, but if I do, I will just add them later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Donghyuck face a hard reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is just meant to introduce the Game of Thrones universe (especially if you are unfamiliar) and the characters. No real plot yet. It also gets a bit dark, so be prepared.

Donghyuck

Donghyuck was a slut. And a homosexual. And the son of the King. What did all of this mean? Life was crap. Everywhere he went, everyone knew who he was and what he did. He was the shame of the family.

…

Donghyuck looked up into a pair of big doe eyes. He had just finished with a prostitute he had been seeing for a while.

“Here’s what I owe you.” The prostitute, Yukhei, hesitantly took his money. 

“You know you don’t have to pay. I really do love you.” 

Donghyuck dropped his eyes. He was sick of having to deal with this. Each time he found someone new, it always ended like this. Donghyuck knew that it was partially his fault, that he was seductive and beautiful and sensual but also kind and generous and forgiving. He figured that most of these prostitutes hadn’t been loved in all their lives, so it saddened him to break their hearts, but he knew that their persistent suggestions of “running off together” or “starting over” were just blind hopes. He would always be tied to his name.

“I’m sorry. You know I can’t feel that way about you. I think it’ll be best if we stopped seeing each other.” Donghyuck turned away as fast as he could and strode off. 

“Stop!” Donghyuck flinched as his cloak was torn off, and Yukhei turned him to face him. There were tears in his eyes but anger in his voice. “You’re so selfish! I tell you that I love you, and then you go and treat me like crap?! Just like everyone else?!” Donghyuck knew that he should’ve felt guilty, but all that he could think about was the people around them recognizing his face. “Didn’t it mean anything to you? When you made love to me and treated me like I was worth something, was it all meaningless?” Donghyuck was starting to panic. He didn’t answer. “You’re still treating me like crap! You’re no different than the rest of your family!” That stung. 

Yukhei ran away, but Donghyuck knew he couldn’t stand here any longer. He pulled his hood back up and quickly strode off. Whispers and insults filled his ears as he made his way home.

…

Jaehyun barged into his room.

“What the hell is wrong with you? I can’t believe you were with another whore today. Are you trying to shit on the throne? Do you even know who your father is? He’s going to kill you by the way.” Donghyuck sighed. He knew perfectly well that his whereabouts from earlier would reach the castle. He also knew that his father might literally kill him.

“I know.” Jaehyun looked surprised at his defeat. Usually, he fought back, but he was sick of fighting a battle that he had no chance of winning.

“Well, he wants to meet you now. You better go.” Donghyuck nodded and dragged himself out the door. Maybe he was ready to die.

…

Donghyuck was in shock. When he entered the room, next to his father, he saw Yukhei. Tears were still fresh on his face.

“Looks like our little slut finally decided to show up. I found one of your play things.” There was a smile on his father’s face, and suddenly Donghyuck realized exactly what was happening. 

“No, please! It’s my fault! I seduced him! He’s innocent!” Donghyuck fell to his knees, begging, but his father only laughed. He never knew that Yukhei would be brought into this. He didn’t deserve anymore pain. It was Donghyuck’s fault for getting involved in the first place. 

“Oh, how tragic.” Donghyuck heard the sarcasm in his voice and knew he didn’t have a chance. “Donghyuck, I’m doing this to help you. You need to get over this unhealthy obsession of yours. I don’t want you to be sick anymore.” A smirk painted his face. “I’m going to show you exactly what we do to people with this sickness.” 

With his words, the guards began to undress Yukhei as one of them prepared a sword. Yukhei screamed and cried, but no one listened. “Now, son. I want you to watch.” Donghyuck stood silently, knowing he couldn’t move if he wanted to. 

The guard slowly pushed the sword up into Yukhei. He screamed, spluttered out blood, and eventually became silent. Donghyuck felt like throwing up, but he was frozen in fear and shock.

“Do you understand now?” Donghyuck barely nodded before turning and walking back to his room.

When he walked in and safely shut the door, he collapsed onto his bed and sobbed. Why couldn’t he be who he wanted to be?

Mark

Mark was a good boy. He was loyal and obedient and hard-working. He was the perfect son that every parent wanted first in their line of succession. But he was also afraid. And unsure of his worthiness. And he didn’t even know whether or not he wanted his father’s title anyway.

…

“Son, I’m taking you to see your first execution. It will be your job to carry out executions someday, so it is crucial for you to understand the hard line between right and wrong. You must always follow the laws that our just king has created for us. All who do not follow these laws are wrong and are deserving of execution. You must remember this and never feel guilt for those who break the law.” Mark nodded, but he felt unsure. Did anyone deserve to die? What if people make mistakes? Or what if there are weird circumstances? 

They reached the execution site, and Mark could see a man who was already tied down and begging for his life. 

“Please, lord Stark! It wasn’t my fault! I didn’t mean to!” Mark’s father turned to him.

“Do you hear that? The most dishonorable of criminals will always try to make you feel guilt, but you must remember that this is how the minds of criminals work. They will try to manipulate you into setting them free.” Mark didn’t see a man who was trying to manipulate him. All that he could see was a man scared for his life who was regretful of whatever he had done. Mark didn’t say anything.

His father pulled out his sword and prepared to strike the man’s neck. Mark flinched as the man burst into tears. 

“Son, you must not look away.” He spoke as he brought the sword down, and Mark watched as the man’s head tumbled to the ground. He wanted to cry, but knew he couldn’t show weakness in front of his father. “That is how a man does his work properly. I think you’ll come to like doing this someday. It feels quite nice to know that you had a hand in serving justice.” Mark wasn’t too sure about that.

They started walking back in silence. After walking for a few minutes, something came to Mark’s mind. Something that he had always wondered about but never thought to ask.

“Father…” Lord Stark turned, surprised to hear that his son had initiated conversation. “What happened to Johnny?” His father stopped walking before slowly speaking. 

“I forgot that you didn’t know about that. I guess you’re old enough to know now.” They began walking again. “Well… your brother had this… sickness.” 

A sickness? Mark didn’t remember his brother very well, but he certainly didn’t remember him having a sickness. 

“He had a male lover.”

Mark’s mind was blown. How did that even work? He had never heard of a sickness like this. 

“We tried to help him with his sickness, but the sickness took control of him… He thought he was in love. We told him that we couldn’t have a sickness like this being spread, so he traveled south with his lover. We haven’t seen him since, but if he does come back… I suppose we will be forced to execute him.” 

Mark felt sad and confused. What kind of sickness made someone fall in love? He didn’t want his brother to die for loving someone.

… 

When they got back, Lord Stark left Mark to his training, but all that he could think about was Johnny. Was this really a sickness? Can’t you feel love for anyone? What’s the difference between loving a man and a woman anyway? 

What if Mark loved a man?

…

That night, Mark dreamt that he was lost in a forest in the middle of a snowstorm. He was wandering around for hours looking for something but never finding it. 

Eventually, he came across a boy wandering just as lost as he was. They looked each other in the eye, and suddenly, the storm stopped, and everything turned warm and bright. 

The boy was beautiful. More beautiful than any person Mark had ever seen. They mindlessly walked towards each other until they met in the middle. The boy leaned over and whispered something in Mark’s ear, but Mark couldn’t make anything out. 

Then… they kissed. Mark felt warmth through his entire body, and he felt the need to touch the boy more. Just as he was intending to pull the boy closer, Mark woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm open to all feedback.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Donghyuck don't know how to feel

Donghyuck

One year had passed since the incident with Yukhei and his father, and Donghyuck still felt traumatized. Everytime he so much as saw another young boy, his stomach became queasy and he had to look away. Most days, he couldn’t even leave his room in fear of being reminded of Yukhei. Along with the constant sickening reminders of his late lover, Donghyuck became severely depressed. With the one thing that made him moderately happy gone, he couldn’t find anything else to live for. 

One night, he tried to kill himself. 

He had tried to drink rat poison and was devastated to find out that it wasn’t quite strong enough. His mother found him lying on the floor of his room and balled her eyes out. 

His father, on the other hand, scorned him, screamed at him, told him that there was no place in the family for weakness, that he was shaming the family name once again. Donghyuck didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t live correctly. He couldn’t die correctly. Was he born to be a failure?

… 

“Donghyuck, I know this is hard for you, but you know father’s going to kill you if we don’t go now.” His older brother, Doyoung, looked at him with pleading eyes. 

Doyoung had been the only one who had stuck by his side through everything. Donghyuck didn’t really know why, but Doyoung seemed to really care about him. Each time their father lashed out, Doyoung always came to his defense. He often told Donghyuck that “it was okay to be who you are” and that “love is love”. Donghyuck appreciated the support… 

Even if he didn’t believe it himself.

“Ugh. Fine. I’m not talking to anyone though.” Donghyuck rolled out of bed.

“That’s fine. I don’t think father will want you talking to anyone anyway. He doesn’t want you to go to this dinner as much as you do.” Doyoung finished his sentence as he was walking out.

Donghyuck was NOT excited for this dinner. It was his first time meeting the Stark family, and he was not ready for new people. He knew that everyone would know his reputation. He knew the stares and whispers would be worse than ever. He knew that he might have a breakdown in the middle of it all. 

Donghyuck didn’t just lack excitement, he was terrified.

…

After hours on horseback, in the increasing cold weather, Donghyuck was thrilled to see that they had finally arrived at Winterfell. People surrounded them, clearly awaiting their arrival. At the front of the crowd, Donghyuck saw a family that he assumed must have been the Starks. They only had three sons? He could’ve sworn there was supposed to be four. 

As they rode up, and as Donghyuck kept staring at the sons, the eldest turned his head and looked straight into his eyes. Their gazes held for a second, and Donghyuck thought he saw surprise? But also, fondness? He looked away as his stomach lurched. 

What the hell? He had never met this boy. Why did he have that look in his eye? Donghyuck decided it was best to forget about it. He probably just had a weird resting face.

… 

Donghyuck couldn’t forget about it. 

It was an hour into their dinner, and they were sitting on opposite sides of the room, but Donghyuck knew now that Mark (there had been introductions) was staring at him. At first, he tried to convince himself that he was disgusted and trying to shame him, but Donghyuck could tell that this wasn’t the case. His stare seemed to be a weird mixture of bewilderment and affection. Donghyuck couldn’t figure out for the life of him why he was staring like that. 

He decided to break his only rule. He walked over to where Mark sat, watching as his eyes grew larger. 

“Uh, would you mind like stop staring at me?” Mark looked up as Donghyuck spoke to him. Why the hell did he look so nervous?

“I- I’m sorry… uhh… I thought… well, you seemed… it’s just that you look about the same age as me, and… uh I thought we could be friends… maybe?” Mark stuttered through his entire sentence, and Donghyuck was still confused as hell. Doesn’t he know who I am? And why is he so awkward?

“Don’t you know who I am? What I’ve done?” Donghyuck was getting irritated with this stupid kid, but all of it went away when he saw Mark… blush?

“Yeah, I know about your… condition, but I’d still like to have a friend.” Donghyuck just stared. What was he supposed to do about this?

Donghyuck looked over to his father who seemed to have noticed their little exchange and was clearly not very happy about it. Donghyuck scoffed. Fuck this.

“Mark, you wanna take a walk with me?”

 

Mark

At first, the boy only made appearances in his dreams. On a nightly basis, the boy would always come back to him, and they would kiss or run or play like children. Now, the boy had invaded his daily life. He thought about the boy nonstop and even began to construct an imaginary life with him. He imagined a beautiful wedding and growing old together. He couldn’t help but feel pure happiness at the thought of him. 

Could this really be the sickness that his father spoke of? If it was, Mark had no interest in being cured. He loved how the boy made him feel, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to give it up. 

Despite this, Mark was still afraid that he would end up like his brother. Though Mark never felt sick, he knew that if his father found out, he would be banished or killed. His fear coupled with years of learned ‘perfection’ led him to desperately hide his secret. It wouldn’t be difficult to hide, right? It was only in his mind anyway… Right?

…

“Mark, before the royal family gets here, you need to know something about their youngest son.” Mark was surprised to see Jaemin rush into his room just before the Lannisters were about to arrive. 

“What? What is so important?” Jaemin looked stressed out, and Mark couldn’t imagine what about this boy was so significant. 

“So…” Jaemin’s voice suddenly dropped. “He has the same sickness as Johnny did, and he’s known for being promiscuous, so… you know… because of your thing, I wanted to make sure you didn’t get caught up with him. I don’t want dad to do anything to you.” Mark finally understood. He had confided in Jaemin about the boy in his dreams, and now he was afraid that Mark would go out and hook up with any guy.

“Jaemin, it’s not like that. I love the boy in my dreams, not whomever this Lannister boy is. It’s not like I’m going sleep with the first guy out there.” Mark appreciated Jaemin’s acceptance of his ‘special’ situation, but he knew that he still had a hard time understanding. “Honestly, don’t worry about me. I’ve got everything under control.”

…

Mark watched as the royal family finally entered Winterfell. He held his head high like his father had taught him, but it still terrified him to know that any single man could have so much power.

After introducing himself to the King and Queen, Mark looked to their children. The eldest and heir to the throne, Taeil, was known for being cold and decisive--the ideal king--but Mark couldn’t help but be put off by the empty look in his eyes. The fraternal triplets, Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jaehyun, were known for being the eye candy of all the women of the south--and boy, did they deserve the title--but Mark wasn’t particularly impressed by much else. Their only girl and Mark’s future wife, Yeri, also didn’t stand out much. Mark couldn’t help but think of how much more beautiful his dream boy was.

Mark finally turned his head to see the youngest, the diseased, the slut, the shame. His eyes met Mark’s…

What!?

…

“Oh my god. You are way cuter than I ever could’ve imagined. I’m so excited for our wedding. What do you think I’ll look good in? I know exactly what you should wear. What about… ”

Yeri had been babbling to Mark for an hour now, but Mark couldn’t pay attention to anything. Could this really be the boy from his dreams? His inner conflict was destroying him. Previously, he had believed that he would do anything for the boy of his dreams. But that was a dream. And this reality. Is he really willing to give everything up right here, right now? He doesn’t actually know THIS boy. Does it still count?

He didn’t even try to keep his staring subtle, and he knew perfectly well that Donghyuck had noticed by now, but it still surprised him when Donghyuck started making his way over.

Mark started to panic as Donghyuck walked straight up to him. 

“Uh, would you mind like stop staring at me?” Mark was fully convinced. This IS the boy from his dreams. He stares again and waits a little too long to respond.

“I- I’m sorry… uhh… I thought… well, you seemed… it’s just that you look about the same age as me, and… uh I thought we could be friends… maybe?” Mark decided this was a good middle ground for now. He couldn’t very well confess right here. Also Donghyuck was kind of scary?

“Don’t you know who I am? What I’ve done?” Mark felt his face heat up. He knew this was exactly what Jaemin had warned him about. Was he going to let himself be this careless? Was this the product of his sickness?

“Yeah, I know about your… condition, but I’d still like to have a friend.” Donghyuck stared with confusion in his eyes. Mark noticed his eyes flicker over to his father and then turn angry.

“Mark, you wanna take a walk with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so choppy


End file.
